


Oopsstagram

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fighting, Fluff, Headcanon, Instagram, Instagram photo of Harry and that girl, M/M, Photo, Tears, louis' pissed, there's a happy ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis I swear" Harry pleads moving closer. He stops when Louis shoots those daggers at him again "What? You swear you'll never do it again? You swear it meant nothing to you? You swear it was an accident?" Louis moves to stand up "Just save it Harry!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsstagram

**Author's Note:**

> I get urges when things happen to the boys. I just hope this is how this situation actually happened in real life. For everyone's sake.

"I can't remember the last time I had sex"

"How is that possible? Don't you have a fiancé?" Harry asks his friend as they lounge on Zayn's couch, he knew Zayn was exaggerating for of course he remembered the last time he and Perrie took a roll in the hay for all respective purposes.

"Yeah, b'it's just been a while since I've seen her s'all" next thing Zayn gets a far away look like he's trying to figure out the secrets of the universe "I miss her"

"For the sex?" Harry ponders with an indignant expression.

Zayn takes a pillow from underneath him and throws it at Harry's face, no doubt aiming to kill. Luckily Harry caught it before his life was in danger too much.  
"No, because I love her you twat" Harry lets out a chuckle at his friends obvious admission.

"Aww Zayn, you're so cute when you're in love"

"Shut up"

"You're really one to talk about love and sex" pipes Niall as he walks in from the kitchen, mouth full of who knows making his speech muffled. His statement clearly shot towards Harry judging by the eyes he's giving him.

"What are you on about?" Harry asks as Niall plops down in a chair close by. Niall throws his phone at Harry and he lets out an _oof_ on impact. "This doesn't look much like _your_ fiancé, does it?" Harry ignores the fiancé comment, the boys always called he and Louis that even though nothing was official because everyone knew they were good as married anyway. Niall is giving Harry a glare for the record books and Harry is so lost he might need to pull over and ask for directions in the form of a hand drawn map. Niall pears at his phone in Harry's lap and Harry gets the picture. He picks it up and unlocks it, already knowing the code because the boys didn't keep such things from each other. And looking at the screen it's a picture he gets indeed. It's of him, and a girl, who he recognizes as a friend of his named Paige, and they're on the floor of his friend Walter's flat and Paige is draping herself over him. He remembers this night clearly for it wasn't but a week ago. You can't see faces and the picture was definitely snuck from around a corner, but you can clearly see his _Things I Can't_ tattoo which just gives him away.

Harry looks up, horrified "Where did you get this?" Niall scoffs in bewilderment "Really Haz? That's what you're going to ask? _Where did you get this?_ How about what the fuck are doing cheating on Louis?!"

"Woah, wait, what happened?" Zayn sits up trying his hardest to look at the phone in Harry's hand, but Harry moves it from his view, and then locks it for good measure. "You cheated on Louis, Harry? How could you do that?" Zayn's voice has become almost a whisper, it's the most disappointed Harry has ever heard him before in the entirety of knowing him, a Niall doesn't look much better.

Harry holds his hands up in surrender and looks between the two judging faces of his friends/band mates "Woah now, I did not and would not cheat on Louis"

"Harry there is photographic fucking evidence that you did!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"I'm sure" Harry has never seen Niall this mad at him -or really anyone- before and he may feel a tiny bit scared that he may try to pounce. And if he flinches when Niall shifts a bit it's not his fault.

Harrys knows in his subconscious he needs to call and yell at Walter for taking this picture, it had to have been him no one else was there. But he'll deal with that later. Right now he needs to make sure Louis doesn't think what Niall and Zayn do. Harry doesn't think he'd be able to take it if Louis thought he cheated on him, he would never do such a thing to him.

"Niall, who else has seen this picture?" Harry doesn't care about if he can convince his friends that what they think happened didn't actually happen anymore, all that's important now is that Louis doesn't see this picture. He knows that makes him sound guilty but he's not, he's really not. He would never in a million lifetimes cheat on Louis, he loves Louis more than anything he has in this -or any- world.

Niall doesn't reply, just keeps staring daggers at him because he's probably more convinced now than ever. Zayn hasn't said anything since but Harry knows he's just as hurt on Louis' behalf as Niall. Maybe not quite as pissed off about it though.

"Niall" Harry speaks with the most serious voice he can muster, looking his friend I'm the eyes no matter how much it stings "Has Louis seen this picture?"

Niall chuckles "Who d'you think sent it to me?"

In that moment Harry's entire world stops. Including his heart and lungs. "I-is he home?" Niall looks at him, like he's not sure he wants to give away any information to the likes of him, but overall he caves "He's home, got in about fifteen minutes ago, prolly burning all your things as we speak"

He doesn't acknowledge anything else Niall says or does or really the fact that there's anyone else on the entire planet. He just jumps up not even able to feel his own body and sprints out of Zayn's flat as fast as his gangly legs will take him.

He's not entirely sure yet, but he has a good feeling that his life may be over. If Louis saw that picture then there's no doubt in Harry's mind that he jumped straight to the worst case scenario, especially with seeing the state Niall was in. They've had this fight before, Louis had accused Harry of cheating with his close friend Nick and he didn't even have any evidence of that happening except for fan speculation. Now that he has -what he thinks is but definitely is not- plausible evidence that Harry was unfaithful then Niall may not be far off saying Louis was probably burning all of Harry's things right now and probably cursing his name to the heavens.

Harry runs for the elevator and clicks the down bottom so many times he's probably close to breaking it. It still doesn't come fast enough for his liking though so he abandons that plan and runs for the door that leads to the stairwell. Once inside he tries to run as fast as possible down the two required flights of stairs until he can get to the floor where his and Louis' shared flat is. He knows he must look like a maniac but no ones there to see him and he doesn't care anyway, all he cares about is getting home to find exactly what state his boyfriend is in. After what seems like the longest journey of his life Harry gets to the right floor and runs to the right flat number.

He doesn't go in right away, he needs to catch his breath because his lungs are burning and he doesn't know what he'll encounter once inside the door anyway. The possibilities definitely need thinking over first.

After taking a few huge breaths of air he decides he's got no choice because he needs to sort this out with Louis as soon as possible. Turning the doorknob with caution he finds his way inside. He doesn't see or smell any smoke so Louis mustn't be torching his belongings just yet.

"Lou? Baby?" He calls out with the amount of hesitation you'd use while coaxing a stray animal to not run away. He doesn't get words as a reply, instead he hears a few crashes, like things are being thrown off of the top of the staircase. Then he knows what must be happening and he's proven right when he turns the corner and sees what looks to be every single piece of clothing he owns on the floor of the first level, most items with hangers still attached, like Louis just took them all down and tossed them over in a blind fit of rage. Harry's scared to say the least.

"Louis?" He tries again, with no response. Louis doesn't even come out to throw more of Harry's things overboard. This is bad and he knows it.

Harry takes the stairs two at a time avoiding a few pairs of shoes that are carelessly strewn about the steps. He slowly makes his way down the hallway to his and Louis' shared bedroom after he reaches the top. When he gets close enough, he hears the unmistakeable sounds of Louis softly crying and his heart breaks into a million pieces. Throwing all caution to the wind he barges into their bedroom with the only thought being to hold and comfort Louis and make his sadness go away forever, a person so beautiful should never cry.

He finds Louis sitting in front of the now half empty closet in their room with his knees drawn up to his chest and his body shaking with sobs.

"Baby no" Harry makes a move to wrap his arms around Louis but before he gets the chance to even touch him Louis is jerking violently away and giving him the coldest look he's ever given him. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Louis shouts, so much venom in his tone Harry actually recoils. There are tear streaks down Louis' face and he just looks wrecked. Harry has never wanted to hold him so badly in his life, but Louis won't even come near him and that's a pain he never thought he'd feel.

"Baby, it's not what you think I swear"

"Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that anymore" Louis' voice effectively cracks at the end of his outburst and Harry sees the exact moment when his resolve breaks and he just slumps more into himself on the floor.

Louis' shaking his head and just repeating _Why Harry why why why?_ over and over again.

"Louis, please listen to me" Harry begs as his own eyes begin to well up with tears. "It's not what you think"

Louis lets out a cross between a sob and a chuckle as his tears continue to fall "That's what they always say" He wipes at his face to try and calm the steady flow of tears he's producing "But it's always how it seems"

"It's really not though, Louis, please believe me baby I could nev-"

"Ya know, I had to go out with Eleanor today and all I wanted to do was come home to you and let you hold me and tell me that you love me and I knew that I would get to do that when I got home if I just stuck it out for a little while" Harry has lost the fight now and his own face is coated with tears as Louis doesn't even look at him, just talks to the wall in front of him "and then I decided to check Instagram, I don't even know why because I never do that, and what do I find Harry?" Louis turns to look at Harry who has sunk to the floor alongside him "I find a picture of my boyfriend, with some tramp spread eagle across his body and millions of comments talking about how they can't believe you'd cheat on me"

"Louis I swear" Harry pleads moving closer. He stops when Louis shoots those daggers at him again "What? You swear you'll never do it again? You swear it meant nothing to you? You swear it was an accident?" Louis moves to stand up "Just save it Harry!"

Harry grabs for Louis' arm before he can leave, he just has to listen to him, he has to "No! Stop!"

"Let go Harry! I've had enough" Louis tries to break free from the grasp Harry has on his wrist but Harry's not giving up that easily. He pulls Louis to him, and he falls into Harry's lap with an _oof_ before trying to wrestle away.

"Please stop Louis, just let me talk to you" Harry's using what he hopes is a calming voice and after a few more good attempts from Louis where he's still not free and a _fuckin' giant_ thrown in there he finally settles. Harry lets him go, because he doesn't want Louis to feel trapped and Louis moves from his lap to the floor next to Harry.

"This is me being generous, given the fact that I don't even want to look at your fucking face right now, let alone listen to anything you have to say" Louis states, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry lets out a sigh and wipes the moisture from his cheeks now that he's stopped crying "Thank you" He bites his lip, wondering where to start now that Louis' actually listening.

"I didn't even know that picture existed but if I did I'd've made sure it was erased before any of this could've even happened, I'm so sorry" Harry begins, he sees Louis move to say something but puts up his hand to stop him "I know that's no excuse for what it looks like, but what really happened was that we were talking, just hanging out"

"Who the fuck talks on the floor?" Louis comments, before realizing the setting he himself is currently in and then lets out a little _oh_. Harry chuckles, but it dies when Louis glares at him for it.

"Um, anyway, we were just hanging out, havin' a laugh, and then she crawled on top of me, and I know you can't see my face in that picture but if you could you would see the most shocked look ever.

Next thing I panicked and pushed her off of me, but by then the damage was done" Harry looks to gauge Louis' reaction, it's mostly blank.

"Is that it then?" Louis asks, Harry nods sheepishly. "Do you think I'm a complete idiot Harry!?"

"What? No! I'm telling you the truth Lou!"

Louis just shakes his head to himself and twiddles his fingers as fresh new tears start to fall down his cheeks. "Why Harry? What did I do? Why wasn't I good enough?"

Harry knows Louis goes through stages when he deals with things depending on how much they hurt him. Anger, then sorrow, then blaming himself. Harry knows what stage he's in now and it's his absolute least favorite and it makes his heart convulse. Especially now that it's all Harry's fault he's feeling this way.

Harry knows it's time to throw his inhibitions to the side and not worry if Louis bites his head off or not, and moves to where he and Louis' knees are touching and he can reach out and wipe the tears away from Louis' beautiful face.

"You can't actually believe I would ever cheat on the most perfect man in the entire universe do you?" Louis sobs harder at that "I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I would never do anything to jeopardize that, there's not a single person on this planet that I could ever want more than you Lou" Harry cradles Louis face in his hands and makes him look into his eyes, Louis' are red and puffy but Harry still thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen "I love you so much Louis, I'd never hurt you"

Louis moves his hand to where it's clutching one of Harry's wrists as Harry holds his face "You can't just expect to say all these wonderful things and me forgive you"

"There's nothing to forgive Louis!" Harry's moves in closer "I didn't even touch her, she jumped me"

Louis closes his eyes like he's in pain just having to think and drops his hand from Harry's arm "I want to believe you Harry, I want to stop hurting, but I just can't"

Harry takes a deep breath and shakes his head lightly, trying to wrack his brain "Ok ok, um, oh!" Louis opens his eyes cautiously and looks a Harry's much brighter than before face with ponder.

"That picture was taken about a week ago right?" Harry begins cheerfully.

Louis squints at him, unsure "y-yeah, so what?"

"A week ago is the night I came back from Walters and I was all-"

"Freaked out and wouldn't stop cuddling me and saying how much I meant to you" Louis finished for him.

"Exactly Lou! That's because I was so freaked out about what happened and I just needed you close to me" Harry takes his hands down from Louis' face, finding them slightly damp from the tears there, and moves to where he's sitting behind Louis, effectively wrapping his arms and legs around Louis from behind. Holding him close to his chest, trying to transfer all of his love in this one gesture.

"I remember that" Louis whispers, allowing himself to be totally enveloped by Harry's warmth "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want to freak you out"

To Harry's delight Louis begins to laugh, a true Louis laugh, a bit rough sounding from all the yelling and crying, but Harry will take it with joy "Right good that did, huh?" Harry has to let out his own chuckle at that.

There's a silence that follows after, a silence Harry spends holding onto Louis for dear life because he knows how close he came to losing him and he doesn't ever wanna let go now. He wraps his arms tighter and peppers kisses throughout Louis' hair and down his face from his temple to the bottom of his cheek and back up again chanting _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ like a mantra into Louis' skin.

"Harry, I can't breath" Louis gasps out and tries to wiggle free of Harry's tightening grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Harry chirps and loosens his grip, not letting him go completely, never completely. Louis chuckles lightly and nestles into Harry's embrace "You should be you gigantic tosser"

"I guess I deserve that"

"Yes, you do, I was this close to booking a ticket home to Donny and never seeing you again" Louis holds his fingers up using them to indicate his actions.

Harry's eyes go wide and he squeezes tight onto Louis again "Oh my god Louis please don't do that to me I don't think I could handle it if you up and left me please don't ever do that to me please, I love you too much" Harry says all in one breath.

"Ok ok, calm down you big baby, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

"I promise I'll never keep something like this from you again Louis I swear" Harry's still talking like a desperate character in a romantic drama, but he can't help it. He thinks that maybe in a past life he was a soap opera actor or something dramatic like that.

Louis turns to face Harry while still locked in his arms, a skill he's perfected over the years "I forgive you Harry" Louis states and then leans in to kiss Harry gently on the lips, and then again more forcefully, still a bit pumped from all the emotion that was running through his veins. Harry lets out a soft moan into Louis' mouth as he feels him slide his tongue out to lick over Harry's mouth. Harry's just about to deepen the kiss when Louis pulls away, Harry makes a small whimper from the loss.

"But" Louis starts, looking Harry straight in the eyes with a sweet grin "If you ever actually cheat on me I'll cut your fuckin' balls off and wear them on a necklace" Harry gulps "Good" Louis finishes before leaning back in to press his lips against Harry's.


End file.
